


Please (Don't) Go

by Volixagarde



Series: He Never Really Loved Me. [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixagarde/pseuds/Volixagarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew doesn't want him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (Don't) Go

I still dream about you.

I still dream about your lips on mine, your hands on my skin.

I dream when I’m awake, too.

You still visit me, even though I resist.

You say pretty words to me, constantly whispering in my ear. The others can’t hear you, but I can.

When pretty words don’t work, you shat and you threaten, trying to force me into you will.

I’m getting better at not listening.

I know you can’t hurt me. You’re just a ghost now.

I still love you. I know I shouldn’t, I know I can’t.

I still do.

You saved me. From my parents, from my peers. From myself.

But you also killed me.

You made me do terrible, horrible, awful things. I stole, I lied, I killed, I loved you.

I hate you.

Stop visiting me.

But please don’t go.


End file.
